


Humans and Spirits

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Blackice - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Blackfrost - Freeform, Bunnymund - Freeform, Claus - Freeform, Comfort, Death, Dreams, Easter Bunny, Father Christmas - Freeform, Fear, Fluff, Fun, Hope, Human, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Memories, MiM - Freeform, Moon, North, POV Jack Frost, Past, Romance, Sex, Sexual Relationship, Slash, Spirits, Tradegy, Yaoi, boy/boy, boylove, eclipse - Freeform, kiss, locket, mature - Freeform, otp, power, relationship, sandman - Freeform, santa, tooth fairy, wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the moon gave the Guardians their powers, then it must have the power to take them away. When a Lunar eclipse occurs in Burgess, Jack is stranded out of reach from the Guardians & Pitch is rising in power. For 24 hours, Jack must live a human life until the final 5 minuets where he must decide whether he want's to return being a Guardian or continue living as a human boylove MxM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eclipse

_You might think being a Guardian is easy. Well, you'd be wrong. Whenever a Lunar eclipse occurs, this causes the moon to weaken. The same happens to our powers eventually leading to them becoming non-existent, taking our immortality also. Not forever though, just for twenty four hours. In that time we have to protect one another and make a choice. If we no longer wish to be Guardians, and/or spirits, and want to live a normal, human life, we can be granted that choice. Although, no one has ever chosen that as there isn't much for us with the life of being human. No family or friends. Being alive for three hundred and eighteen -no, three hundred and nineteen years- does take it's toll at times, but the group of four that I have integrated and trusted for a year now are my family and closest friends, there's no reason to leave. I have only ever been through one lunar eclipse, but the other Guardians have been through many more. So has Pitch. Because of the moon's absence, Pitch Black has learnt that he is at his most powerful during the eclipse. His powers reaching their climax and ours extinguished, he has a perfect opportunity..._

* * *

"The moons out pretty early now." Jamie whines, looking up at the dark velvet sky and the moon shining down on the two. 6:37pm was pretty early, but that's just the consequences of the season.

"Yeah, because it's winter." I grin, falling back and landing in a snow drift.

"But my Mom seems to think that I won't notice when she changes my bedtime." Jamie whines, sitting, crossed legged, next to me. 

"Can't advise you there Jamie, I can't remember bedtime." I smirk, folding my hands behind his head. 

"You don't go to sleep?" The boy questions, clearly jealous at the idea of being able to be awake all the time.

"Only one or two times a month. I can't be tired otherwise I won't get all my duties done in time," I explain, "but don't wish away sleep Jamie. It gets pretty boring not even being able to sleep to pass the time..." I trail off, remembering the precious moments of sleep I am privalaged to have only a few times each month. The calmness and quiet... There's a persistent silence between us which last for at least five minuets. It's then that I start to feel a dampness on the front of my hoodie. Looking down at it, I see that the delicate frost patterns have started to melt away, the water droplets seeping into the fabrics and pressing against my skin. 

"Oh, hey, the lunar eclipse is supposed to be tonight!" Jamie exclaims excitedly. That's what suddenly reminds me of yesterday's meeting about the lunar eclipse. 

"Jamie, we gotta get you home, now!" I exclaim, darting up and grabbing the boys wrist. Pulling him close, I mentally call the wind, ready to cary us toward Jamie's house. I'm picked up, my feet barely off the ground, when I feel it faulter and it drops me again. Continuing running, I try again, calling at the wind, wanting it to hurry so I can make sure Jamie's safe. At a great force the wind grips me and pulls us several feet up and propels forward before cutting out again and dropping us. The pavement feels rough against my bare feet as I land, but that's one of the least of my worries now. Slowing to a halt I curse under his breath, out of earshot of Jamie, for being so careless to forget about tonight.

"Jamie, we're gonna get you home and I want you to bolt up your window ok? Don't even keep it on the latch, have it fully closed." I explain, a sense of urgency filling my voice, making it clear how important this information was.

"Jack-?" Jamie begins, but I cut him off by gripping his shoulders.

"Do you understand?" I question, slightly shaking him on accident. I just desperately needed to know he was listening to my instructions. With a quick nod of his head, I stand again, completely forgetting he wanted to say something, and trying to figure out what street we're on.

"Jack?" Jamie repeats, trying again to get my attention. I simply hum a reply, too many thoughts crammed into my head at the moment to actually reply with words, whilst running my hand through my hair in distress.

"Your hair's turning brown." Jamie points out. I was losing my powers and turning human quicker than I thought. Pitch would be almost to his full potential soon and he would have no problem picking out my scent still in Burgess. Helpless and alone, I will have no way of defending myself. This seemed to be a lot more rushed than the last time. However, the last time was two hundred years ago and I had no idea of it. Also no one to protect and no one to worry about ment that it was just like an average day for me.

"Jack, you're scaring me." Jamie states, fear rising in his voice as I pull him along the streets toward his house. 

"No, don't be scared. Everything's fine, this is normal for me. It's a minor thing don't worry about it." I urge, desperately wanting him to swallow his fear so Pitch can't catch us when I cannot defend the boy.

* * *

Arriving swiftly at his door, I walk up the stone steps with him and wait outside the front door. The door opens and his Mom appears with a warm smile on her face. 

"You ok Jamie?" She smiles, opening the door fully so he can't enter the house.

"Yeah thanks Mom." He replies grinning.

"Who's your friend? A little older than you isn't he?" She questions. I can feel the colour drain from my face and tears prick my eyes when I realise her eyes have settled on me. I can see Jamie instantly freeze and he whips round, shocked that she can see me.

"Mom, do you believe in Jack Frost?" He questions, gawping at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"No sweetie, I told you it's just an expression." She replies, ruffling the boys hair. I hold back a wince at her words, trying not to take it too personal. 

"I'm... Monty's brother. I saw Jamie on his own so I offered to take him back home." I explain, trying to make a believable excuse. 

"Oh, I didn't know Monty had a brother. You don't look at all alike," she muses, holding out her hand, "anyway it's nice to meet you and very kind that you made sure Jamie was safe." She finishes. I take her hand and shake it.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" She offers, our hands parting.

"Ah, thank you Mrs Bennett, but I really need to get going." I reply, walking down the steps and stopping on the pavement to bid goodbye's. Walking down the street, my hands slipping into my hoody pockets, I begin to reflect on everything that's just happened.

* * *

So I'm human now, for twenty four hours? Everyone can see me? I'm not overly sure how to feel about all of this. I mean yeah it's great to be seen by everyone, that's something I've wanted for a very long time now, but I'm in a really bad situation. I'm stranded here with no powers or abilities, the Guardians have no way of being able to pick me up and take me back to the pole and Pitch could show up any second. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't start to notice the lack of street lamps and the increasing density of darkness growing around me. Suddenly, something hooks around my right foot, causing me to trip and to fall to the cold pavement. I'm swiftly turned over and find myself surrounded by a group of boys, not much older than myself. They're all snickering at my fall, so they were probably the cause of it. They all looked like they had just crawled out of some back alley.

"Haven't seen you 'round 'ere before." One of them states, his boot tip tapping my ankle. I don't really know how to reply, so I decide it's best to keep quiet for the time being. I try to pull myself up, but another two of the group push my shoulders down with their boots, keeping me restrained to the floor. 

"What shall we do wiv 'im? He don't look like he got much cash on 'im." Another points out, referring to nothing having fallen out of my pockets to the floor and not many places to put a phone or wallet.

"Well, I ain't 'ad a good fuck in a while." The fifth and final one of the group grins, maliciously. It's then that panick sets in. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this, I could just fly off, defend myself or maybe not even have been seen by these guys. But everything just seems to be going from bad to worse. Hands wrap around my ankles and knees and the group hoist me up and begin to drag me into a dark alley. I thrash around screaming out for anyone to help me before some form of... Dirty rag, I think, is forced into my mouth, muffling any noise. I'm almost thrown into the alleyway, where, landing on my feet barely, I try to gain as much distance from the group as I can. My back presses against the dirty brick walls and my fists clenching, ready to swipe at the first one to get close to me. I don't think I've ever felt so helpless in my life. It's horrible. Suddenly, hands seemingly come from behind me. One presses against my eyes, covering my vision and the other circles around me, gripping me in an, almost, reassuring hold. The cold hard stone behind me has turned warm with body heat and someone's chest is now pressing against my back. I try to struggle out of this two, expecting it to be another one of the group, but he holds me down with ease.

"Leave, now." A familiar voice orders. I don't hear any movement and can feel the restrained sigh of the one holding me. There's a sudden loud hiss and something flicks against my arm for a split second. I can hear all of the groups scream and they begin to grow distant as they travel away from us. I still didn't feel safe. My mind was giving me the very reasonable information that I should put no trust in this new mystery person, but my body seems to be protesting. Slowly I can feel myself go limp in his arms from sudden exhaustion. Any remaining sounds become a blur of noise and my, already dark, vision cuts out as my eyes drag closed, allowing me to slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I was so happy to see the great reception this story got and I'm also super happy to know that people want more chapters ^^ I hope this chapter gets the same response. Enjoy :)

 

I begin to recognise my breathing. The sound and the feeling on the inhale and exhale. Slowly entering consciousness again, everything that happened jumps into my head, invading my brain. I suddenly jolt and my self defence kicks in. I sit bolt upright, an exclamation escaping my lips and my hands grip to the couch cushions. The blanket that was covering me falls slightly, crumpling in my lap.

"Alive then." A voice protrudes the darkness. I look over to an armchair and it's occupant. He was still keeping his eyes fixed to the words written in the red covered book. He was the _last_ person I wanted to see right now. Jumping to my feet, I grab my staff from the leaning position it's in up the table and point it directly at my enemy.

"Pitch!" I exclaim, showing my readiness for this fight. However, he doesn't even flinch, just continues to read.

"Really Jack, it's just a _stick_ now. Put it down before you hurt yourself." He intimidates, flicking over to the next page. I grip the wood in my hands at his diminishing demeanour toward me. But, no matter how I want to deny it, he's right. I was powerless. In my hands _was_ just a stick, but one with sentimental value. I couldn't do anything to cause a threat to Pitch. With this acceptance, I sit back down onto the couch I was previously on. 

"So what are you doing here? I thought you Guardians all grouped together in fear the _Boogeyman_ would come and get you in this type of situation?" He questions, mockery filling his voice. I attempt to ignore his tone and continue to uphold a conversation with him.

"I didn't make it back in time." I reply simply, not wanting to give him another reason to mock me by saying I forgot about tonight. He nods, acknowledging my answer and continues to read. Silence hits us and I begin to discover the awkwardness of the situation. 

"I thought you would be off trying to take over the world or something." I state, breaking the silence.

"I would be, if there wasn't a 'damsel in distress' that was _dying_ to be rescued." He replies, flicking to the next page. I attempt to pretend that I didn't hear how helpless he just made me sound and continue with questioning.

"Why _did_ you rescue me?" I ask, tilting my head in curiosity. I thought he wouldn't have even given me a second look while that group... But, he saved me all the same. It's then that Pitch's eyes pull from the book and scan over my face. 

"I don't rightly know myself-" he replies, frowning slightly at the thought of having unexplained actions. "However, I could always take you back there." He adds, looking back to his book. He must've taken my question as either being inconsiderate or a form of mockery.

"No! I mean... Thank you." I reply, unsure of how to handle the situation. He simply hums his acknowledgment of my appreciation, whilst I wonder what to do with myself, seeing as I'm stuck here for the next twenty four hours. 

* * *

I look back down the dark corridor, then forward again. The density of the dark just didn't let up. For something to save me from impending bored, I decided to take a look around Pitch's lair, an adventure if you will. Besides, it's the only opportunity I was ever gonna get. But I didn't realise how much of a maze this place was and, because of the darkness, I've gotten lost and can't get back to the main room. I've been walking lost for the last ten minuets and seeing no sign of light, I'm giving up. My back slides down the wall and I sit, pulling my knees to my chest, feeling uncomfortable in the dark. I would've had no problem with this if I still had my powers. I could illuminate my staff to a peaceful glow to help find my way around or at least leave some form of frost trail. I'm quickly realising the disadvantages of being human again... I want my life back...

"Jack?" Pitch's voice emits from the dark. I quickly stand and watch him pull from the shadows. He simply rolls his eyes as I smirk to him.

"You can't stay out of trouble for five minuets." He states, holding his hand out. I, cautiously, take it and he leads me into the shadows. Emerging in the main room I feel a sense of relief flood over my body. 

"I think it's best you stay in here until you get your powers back." Pitch points out, sitting back onto the chair he was in previously.

"Are you gonna- you know- take over the world or something?" I question, referring to his increase in power.

"I've tried that a couple of times and now I just don't see the point. I'm believed in by a lot more people than you and am seen by a fair share. Taking over the world would eventually bore me. Where's the challenge?" He answers, not holding back about my believers. I try not to look hurt at his comment, but I'm clearly not very good at it.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I can be seen by adults as well as children, so I will always be believed by more than you or the guardians could be." Pitch corrects. Did he just... Comfort me?

"Did you just comfort me?" I question, slightly shocked that he even _bothered_ to reassure me. He looks to me with a slightly menacing scowl, ordering me to shut up.

"You did. You've been doing it ever since I got here." I continue to point out. He stands and I hold back a flinch. 

"If you get tired, you can sleep on the couch." He tells me, dropping into the shadows at his feet and disappearing. I pause before I laugh a little. Hopping onto the couch cushions, my hands resting behind my head and my body stretched out, I can't help but smirk. The sight of seeing the Boogeyman blush slightly amused me. Even if it was just a slight dust of red. I actually am apart of his feelings. Oh yeah, I can have a _lot_ of fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please drop a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter ^^


	3. The Essence of Awkward

I'm woken from my light sleep by the sensation of eyes on me. Cracking my eyes open slightly, just enough to see what's in front of me, I see Pitch's unmistakable figure looking down at me. Without a seconds hesitation, my arm darts upward and grabs the collar of his robe and pull him down, whilst arching my back to push myself up. Our lips press against each other's and I can feel the warmth of his for the first time. The taste of dark chocolate and Ginger. I enjoy the taste and feel, not realising how long the kiss is lasting. I open my eyes to look up at Pitch, to endulge his perfect look. However, I'm shocked when I see his face has twisted into surprise and discomfort, his eyes wide and worried. Pulling away I quickly retract my arm and jump to my feet. I hold my hands out slightly.

"Pitch, I'm so sorry, I have no idea why I did that! I didn't even know you were there." I quickly lie, slightly hurt that I was rejected by someone that I was sure had feelings for me. He takes a few steps away from me, a look of pure disgust etching into his face. That's it, I've blown it. He's gonna throw me out onto the streets again and I'll have to powerlessly fend for myself for the next twenty hours. He clears his throat, gathering his composure and walking toward the entrance toward the lair. 

"I need to go out for... Something. Don't make too much... Havoc whilst I'm gone." He tells me, exiting swiftly with confused thoughts. I feel the bewilderment hit me. I honestly thought he would explode and throw me out, but I'm pretty sure he has no clue what's going on now, in a similar boat with me.

* * *

I'm so confused. I mean, yeah I had no reason to believe that he held feelings toward me, and rescuing me certainly didn't mean anything in the way that I was putting it across, but I thought I felt something. Lying on the couch, stretched out and looking up, I can still see his figure leaning over me. He was there for a fair few moments, a lot longer than he would be to just check if I was asleep or not. That's gotta mean _something,_ right? Why am I bothering though? Why am I so interested in forcing myself to believe he likes me? I'm a Guardian and he's the Nightmare King, we're supposed to be enemies. However, I never was one to follow the rules. Yet, that makes it sound like I want a fiddle round with him just for a stand of defiance against, more, rules. I've never felt or understood the emotion of love. Well, I love the Guardians, but more like a diverse family. Pitch was something different... I've never had this feeling around _anyone_ before. A 'fuzzy' feeling, whenever I see him, my stomach twists into knots and I never know how to react to his words. I want him to love me _so_ much... To love me _back._ I was in love with my enemy...

"Jack? Are you ok? You look a little... Shaken." Pitch questions, looking down at me. When did he get back?!

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I just -uh- had a nightmare." I reply, stretching my arms out slightly. Well done idiot, tell the _Nightmare King_ that you had a _nightmare_.

"We both know that's a lie, because I didn't even get a notion that you were suffering through one, but I'll leave it and ignore your lie." Pitch sighs, walking from me and into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"Pitch?!" I call, scanning the darkness, "don't go." I whisper to myself. Maybe I should tell him. Or maybe I should at least leave it till I have my powers again. But then MiM will hear me... I _detest_ decisions. 

"Don't you ever wonder about yourself, frost?" His voice questions, seemingly separate from his body. 

"What do you mean by that?" I question, scanning the darkness for his figure.

"Don't you ever question your limits? Have you never tried to find what your boundaries are? The last time you achieved a new feat in your powers, was against me. Which means, you have no idea how much more power you can unlock." He explains, his voice being cast around the room, constantly changing direction and volume. I pause and continue to listen, waiting for a further explanation. 

"Without me you can never discover your true potential. You really think that, with me gone, you'll _need_ to find what you're capable of?" He finishes, finally emerging from the shadows and standing in front of me.

"What about you? Do you know _your_ limits?" I question, suddenly getting defensive.

"I know _everything_ about my 'limits'," he begins, bending down so his face his level with mine, "you still think you were truly alone in the lake when you drowned?" He questions, watching my reaction closely. Standing up straight again, obviously pleased with my sudden expression of wide eyes and gaped mouth.

"I could be out, wreaking havoc on the world above, but I'm here looking after a powerless _human_ frost spirit." He adds, stepping back into the dark and leaving me to my thoughts.

Now I'm even more confused than I was prior to that conversation. Was that Pitch's sign of affection? Or just another pawn piece in this never ending game of chess which I have been dragged into unwillingly? Lying back down onto the couch, my crossed and muddled thoughts eventually lull me to sleep, my brain to tired and confused to keep track of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please voice your opinions in the reviews and I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow ^^


	4. Making Amends

Pitch has disappeared. I've searched everywhere that my mind would allow me, without scaring me out of the dense darkness. It's not like I should be scared. The only thing in the dark is Pitch himself, and I highly doubt he would've gone through all the trouble of saving me, just to kill me later. I've wandered for at least fifteen minuets now and, I think, I have stumbled into, what looks like, his bedroom. The whole room looks lush and royal. The curtains on the bedposts, black silk forming the drapes, are pulled back, showing the bed to be vacant. The bed sheets match the curtains, black silk, and the whole bed just looks so comfortable, that it's hard not to at  _least_ jump on it. However, it's another object on the bedside table that's captured my gaze. A gold locket, smooth, swirled patterns engraved in the metal, lies neatly on the varnished wood. I delicately pick it up by the gold chain, making extra precautions that I don't cause it any damage, and open it. It reveals a, fairly old looking, picture of a beautiful young girl. The picture has clearly aged, but it's still in pristine condition. I study the face carefully, recognising a resemblance in her from someone, but I can't put my finger on it. Was this Pitch's locket? Or was it somethig he has just recently picked up?

"Frost?" Pitch's voice intrudes my thoughts. I turn to him and he glares at the object in my hand. 

"What are you doing in here and who gave you permission to touch that?" He growls, clearly not happy that it's in my possesion. 

"Who is it?" I questions, thinking he would understand the meaning behind my query.

"Who's what?" He replies, walking toward me to retrieve the locket. I pull away from him, keeping it just out if his reach.

"The girl in the locket?" I try again, making it clearer. 

"It's none of your business. Give me the locket." I answers, holding his hand out expectantly. I shake my head and restrain a luagh as I dash to the opposite side of the room.

"Not until you tell me who it is." I grin, once again looking at the picture. 

"Jack, give it back!" He almost snarls, stalking toward me.

"Just tell me who it is." I chuckle, hopping onto the bed, again out of his reach.

"Jack!" He orders, almost running toward me. I jump from the bed and to the wall where the door is located. He slips into the shadows.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He basically screams, appearing behind me and grabbing my wrists. He snatches the locket from my hands and throws me to the floor. I push myself back up with my hands, my left hip throbbing in pain, and glare at him under my messed hair. Not giving him another word, I dash from the room, being forced to limp from the pain emitting from my hip, and back into the main room. Being able to fly was so much easier. I could just take off through the exit and never have to come back here again. But now I have to go by foot and my hips hurting too much to make an effort to try. I collapse onto the couch and slowly apply pressure with my hand onto my hip, in an attempt to dull the pain... In a way. Granted he was still a spirit and I was just human, so any action against me would be a greater force against me. He probably only pushed against me lightly, but to me it was powerful, causing me to fall. But why had he become so protective and forceful over a picture in a locket? He'd always said he was on his own...

* * *

I don't know what time I had fallen asleep, but I'm still human so I can't have been out for too long. I don't see a need to open my eyes, so they remain closed, it's not like there's anything to see anyway. Everything here is dark and gloomy. My eyes being closed made no difference. Suddenly, something damp and cool presses against my hip lightly, causing me to jump slightly. I open my eyes and look down. My hoodie has been pulled up a little over where my trouser line is and my jeans have been tugged down just below my hips. The right side of my boxers have been pulled down as well, only slightly though so nothing is on show. Other than a giant, angry, purple bruise marked on my throbbing hip. Pitch is kneeling on the floor next to me, reapplying a damp cloth against the bruised skin.

"I'm sorry Jack. I forgot you were human. I shouldn't have been so... So ho-" he begins.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been snooping around in your business." I interrupt, averting my eyes from him. 

"I think the swellings going down." He concludes, keeping the cloth against my skin. 

"Thanks." I murmur, suddenly finding the situation awkward. A lengthy silence falls on us for at least five minuets.

"It was my daughter." He tells me. I look over to him, but his eyes are kept firmly on the cloth. 

"What?" I ask, confused about his statement.

"The girl in the locket, it's my daughter." He repeats. I feel a small, tiny, pang in my heart.

"What happened to her?" I question cautiously. He simply shrugs.

"I haven't heard from her in, at least, four hundred years." He answers. His expression quickly shifts into sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, sympathetically.

"Heh. You probably wouldn't think it, but, like you, I had a life before the one I have been cursed with. But that life was stolen from me when the shadows took over. I had a noble name; General Kozmotis Pitchiner. Not something as diminishing as; The Nightmare King or Pitch Black the boogeyman. I used to be proud of the life I led." He explains, pulling his hand away from my hip and looking down to the floor. I crawl to a sitting position on the couch in front of him.

"If it helps, I would've liked to see 'General Kozmotis Pitchiner', but I'm quite happy with having _this_ Kozmotis Pitchiner." I reply, sincerely. He looks up at me when I say this.

"Please don't call me that." He mutters.

"Why? It's your name isn't it? Who cares if you're a spirit or human, Kozmotis Pitchiner is who you still are. Everyone's names have been changed since they became a spirit, that doesn't mean we can just forget and ignore our previous identities." I explain, placing a hand on his shoulder before my brain had even processed my action. 

"What was your name?" He questions.

"My name became shortend more than changed; Jackson Overland Frost... But Overland is a name that my mother picked out, I was... Dissapointed when it became forgotten. Dissapointed that I couldn't hold the last thing that reminded me of home." I reply, saddend by the thought. 

"Jackson Overland Frost." Pitch repeats, barely above a whisper. I scan over his face, before realising I am slowly leaning toward him. He seems to notice this, but rather than pull away, his fingers brush under my cheek and his lips press with mine. My fingers carefully entwine with his hair, feeling the soft texture in my fingertips. 

"You're shivering." He murmurs, his lips pulling gently from mine.

"Yeah... Who would've thought it. Jack Frost, the winter spirit, is cold." I laugh, pushing into him slightly in an attempt to steal a little of his heat. He quickly hoists me up into his arms and slips into the shadows, reamerging in his room. Slipping me into the sheets, he pulls the covers up to my shoulders.

"Sleep here tonight, it should keep you warm. I'll sleep on the couch." He smiles warmly, walking toward the door.

"Wait," I call, not wanting to lose his company, "please- stay here." I beg, pulling the covers back slightly to urge him into the bed. After a small hesitation, he heads back toward me and takes me up on my offer. Lying next to me, I press my back into his chest and his arm wraps me into an embrace.

"Thank you, Pitch... For everything." I breathe, gratefully. He hugs me a little tighter and kisses my head.


	5. Disagreements

Waking up next to somebody felt a little weird. It's something I've never done. I turn in Pitch's arms and look at him, his tired eyes fixed with mine. 

"Morning." I whisper, smiling warmly toward him.

"Good morning." He greets, his hand brushing smoothly through my hair to move my fringe out of my face. His lips press lightly against my exposed forehead and I lean into him.

"We have about nine more hours together." He tells me, softly.

"What? Why?!" I jerk back to look at him.

"That's when you will become a spirit again." Pitch frowns, thinking it to be obvious.

"So? I can still be with you." I protest, slightly scared of the next sentence to leave his lips. What if he didn't want me here? What if he liked me better as a human and hated me as a guardian. 

"You really think the Guardians will allow you to be 'cohering' with the enemy?" He asks, breaking it as softly as he is able.

"I'll keep coming to see you. They won't know." I reply, brushing the whole situation off easily.

"Oh Jack," he begins, placing a hand lightly on my cheek, "I wish it were that simple." He breathes. He's right. The Guardians would probably get suspicious of my frequent disappearances and will, eventually, start watching my every move. But they can only watch me if I'm a Guardian... I want a life with Pitch, I love him, I'm prepared to go as far as necessary to be with him.

"Then I'll stay like this." I tell him, adding a firm tone to my voice.

"Stay like what?" He questions, slightly nervous as to where I am taking this.

"I'll stay human. Then they can't watch me and I can stay with you." I explain, smiling warmly.

"What? Are you crazy?! Don't give up your life for a life with me. If you change to being human, I have no choice to watch you grow old and die. I cannot ask Lunar to remove my identity as the boogeyman, he didn't give me these powers, they were thrust upon me. I'm going to be stuck like this forever. Besides, you probably wouldn't see me anyway." He insists, urgency in his tone.

"I can see you now can't I?" I remind, smirking slightly.

"That's not the point. Don't be so idiotic to give up your life and trade it for a human life!" He scolds me, gripping my shoulders slightly.

"Wanting a life with you is _idiotic_?! I don't care if I die, at least I would be able to have a nice life with you! I would rather have a short and happy life, rather than a long miserable one." I argue, insulted at his comment.

"If you wish to grow old and die then that's your choice, but did you stop to think what that could do to me? I've already lost my daughter, I wouldn't be able to handle losing you too. We won't be able to see each other, at most rarely, and yes that will be hard and painful, but I'll know you're alive. For gods sake, stop and think a little before you make preposterous announcements like that." He warns me, pulling away and getting out of bed. 

* * *

Me and Pitch thought it a good idea to get some fresh air after our... _Disagreement_. So we're now walking around Burgess Park, looking at the late winter. 

"I would have all this covered with snow by now." I mutter, slightly missing the idea of bringing fun to the kids.

"If you were to become human that's one thing you wouldn't be able to do." Pitch adds quietly. I can't help but roll my eyes slightly and sigh at his comment.

"Do you really want to talk about this again? Now?" I question, not bothering to mask the irritation in my tone.

"Hey, you wanted to talk about it in bed. I just don't understand-" Pitch begins to retaliate. However, the call of a familiar voice cuts him off.

"Hey Jack!" Several voices shout out. Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claude and Caleb all come running toward me.

"Jamie told us about your hair!" Pippa exclaims, already eyeing it.

"Are you human now?" Cupcake questions.

"For a time yeah. I'll be a Guardian again by tonight. It's just while Man in Moon is... Asleep." I explain, not really wanting to go through the whole process of the lunar eclipse. 

"I'll leave you to it. We'll continue our discussion later." Pitch tells me, clearly not enjoying being ignored and unseen.

"No- wait- please." I call, gripping onto his arm, pleading for him to stay.

"Who are you talking to?" Claude questions. I quickly realese my grip and Pitch and return to a normal posture.

"Ah- no one." I quickly reply. If they found out I was with Pitch... Without a proper explanation, they might lose their trust in me. Pitch's hand places on my shoulder and squeezes lightly. I feel relived that he's stayed. 

'Bastard.' I think to myself, smirking. He just wanted a little attention. But I'm the same. when the Guardians are talking about something I either don't understand or am not really involved in, I get into a lot of mischief to get noticed. I'm about to continue my conversation with the kids, before approaching figures alert me. The sleigh has landed, a yeti holding the reigns and human versions of the Guardians are clambering out. Well... Bunny had return to his uptight, mythical looking Pooka-self and Tooth looked more majestic and royalty like. Sandy hasn't changed at all, so I take it he never had a human life...? North didn't really change much from when he was human. His hair colour has shifted from white to black. The kids quickly cause a commotion on the Guardians new appearances as they head toward us.

"Jack, we got Yetis to fly sleigh. We can pick you up-" North begins, but quickly cuts himself off. His vision falls to the man behind me.

"No, look, I can-" I insist, ready to explain the situation, before Bunny cuts in.

"Jack look out!" He shouts to me. I quickly turn to be met by the angry face of Pitch. His hands grip my wrists as I go to defend myself. Black sands begin to slips over my skin and slowly down my arms.

"P-Pitch?! Why-" I breathe, only making my words audible to him. I try to stop the tears from falling down my face at the thought of a betrayal.

"This won't hurt. This way you can stay with the Guardians. I'll meet you again soon." Pitch whispers, honsetly. Wait was this... Was this a goodbye?! 

"Pitch! Let him go!" I hear Tooth order, their footsteps quickly closing in for an attack.

"Pitch, please, don't leave me." I beg. My vision begins to blur and my body suddenly feels heavy. My legs buckle and the only thing holding me up his Pitch's grip on my wrists. 

"I love you Jack." He whispers, releasing my wrists and allowing my body to crumple to the dewed grass at his feet. I see him quickly back into the forest treeline and slip into the shadows, before my vision cuts out and the panick around me dies out from my hearing.


	6. Parting Ways

Waking up felt awful. It was a reminder that everything that happened wasn't a dream and that I had to live with a harsh reality. I look down to my wrists and see the black sands still clinging to my skin, as if not wanting to lose grip on me. I look around the bright room decorated with lush reds and shiny golds... It's different from what I'm used to. For the short time I was in Pitch's lair, it began to grow on me to the point where I felt comfortable there. But now that's all gone. Pitch has given up his chance to wander freely and his privacy, so that I wouldn't be judged by the Guardians for being with him. 

"Thank god, you're awake." Tooth smiles, sitting by my bedside. She looks down to me and brushes stray strands of hair from my face. 

"We didn't know what Pitch had done to you... We thought he might've..." she trails off, obviously fearing the worst.

"Done what? Killed me?" I question, slightly irritated at her judgemental manner.

"No, not that." She denies, hinting at something else. I glance down at my wrists and that black sands staining them. Oh, so that's it.

"You thought he turned me into him?" I project my thoughts.

"Well, kind of. At least we know now that your safe and yourself." She smiles warmly to me, standing and walking to another part of the room.

"Why is that bad?" I ask, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why is what bad?" She frowns.

"Why is being like Pitch bad?" I rephrase.

"Well, Jack... He's the bad guy. God knows what he would do to you if your were under his control. Or what you would turn into if your mind became plagued with his thoughts." She explains, sitting down next to me again.

"You can't speak about him like that! You're supposed to be the one who sees at least a little good in everyone... What happened?" I argue, my voice unintentionally raising a little. She seems taken aback at my little outburst, before her facial features seem to shift a little into being mortified.

"What ever he said to you, how ever he was able to get into contact with you, listen to none of it. Nothing he says is true." She insists, obviously catching into the secret Pitch has tried so hard to conceal. I know about all the work that Pitch put into this to be able to hide our short relationship together, and give me my Guardian life back, and I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but I can't have people wrongly accusing him of being somethig he's not. I pull the covers back and scramble to my feet. I run out of the bedroom and into the corridor. Dashing down several flights of stairs I reach the globe room... Now what? It's only just occurred to me that I don't have powers anymore, therefore can't get back to Burgess to meet Pitch. Yet, as if on cue, there's a loud shout from the hall to my left. Following the anguished cries and exclaimed speech, I stand outside a room which I've never been into. Inside I can hear Bunnymund bawling his head off, with the occasional pained groan from Pitch. I, slowly, turn the doorknob and enter the room. The scene in front of me rips my heart in two. Bunny is standing in from of Pitch, who is tied securely to a chair, throwing punches at him whenever he doesn't answer a question. Whether North has attempted to stop this and given up or is allowing this to happen without protest doesn't concern me right now. Either way, I'm disgusted with all of them at the moment. Tooth, North and Sandy for just standing by and allowing all the to happen, whether they dissagreed with it or not, and Bunny for the obvious reason.

"Bunny stop it!" I yell to him. He hesitates before throwing another punch and pulling away. 

"You're lucky the kids alive." He growls. I look at the bloodstained face of Pitch, defined by the light beating down on him from the lamp, specifically placed to prevent his escape. 

"What the hell are you all doing?!" I question, Tooth following me and looking apologetically toward North. So she was sent upstairs to keep me there long enough that I didn't walk into this.

"You allowed this to happen?!" I look to North appalled he was allowing such behaviour. 

"Jack, please, let me explain-" he begins, before Bunny cuts him off.

"Jack, he's the bad guy. He had all this shit comin'. We should've killed him way before this century." Bunny snarls, most likely being the main culprit in coming up with the idea of beating Pitch to death to get answers. Not even considering any options, I flick the lamp off and push the legs off Pitch's chair, pushing him into the shadows.

"Jack, what are you doin'? He'll get away!" Bunny exclaims.

"Exactly," I state, shrugging my shoulders, "and I'm going with him." I finish, stepping into the shadows slightly.

"What?! Jack are you crazy?" Tooth panicks, moving slightly toward me, as if trying to coax me out of my decision. 

"Obviously not as crazy as you lot. I'm ashamed to call myself one of you. Whether you were inflicting the pain or just standing on the sidelines, none of you were forced to this." I explain, holding out my right hand and feeling Pitch grip it. Pulling me into the shadows we slip away from the North Pole Workshop and back into Pitch's Burgess Lair.

* * *

"Ow." Pitch seethes as I press the cloth against an open cut.

"Stop being a wimp." I smirk, lightly wiping over the raw skin to clean it. 

"Are you ok?" He questions, placing a hand on my arm, requesting me to stop for a second.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that?" I muse. However, he raises an eyebrow and it understand he is referring to the Guardians.

"I don't know. I mean it's nice to know that they were genuinely concerned for me, but I think, in the end, that was just an excuse to beat you. I thought they were at least a little more reasonable than that." I sigh, dissapointed with their actions. Pitch's hand presses against my right cheek, caressing it softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to hide our secret well enough." He apologises, sincerely. Rolling my eyes, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him forward into me, causing our lips to connect. I roll my tongue over his bottom lip, requesting entrance to the rest of his mouth. He complies and open his mouth slightly, but makes sure he establishes his dominance. His tongue quickly pushes past mine and runs along my teeth. I rely on my sense of touch, my eyes closed to intensify each small movement against me. 

"If I had you, I wouldn't keep it a secret. You're worth boasting about." I breathe, not parting very far from his lips. I was still close enough that I could feel him smirk against me.

"Start boasting." He whispers, his teeth lightly gripping onto my bottom lip, with just enough force to draw blood. His hands begin to slip under the fabrics of my hoodie and dance along the flesh of my abdomen. I try to restrain moaning, but my body seems to be aching for this. My hands tangle into his hair, pulling myself into his body more as his hands proceed further up my hoodie and my hips beg to buck against his. 

"Pitch! Let. Him. Go!" A strong Russian accent orders. I sigh and remove myself from Pitch, standing to face the Guardians that have barged through the entrance. Nightmares begin to clump close to me, forming in a herd ready to protect me and their master. 

"Guys, look, this wasn't Pitch fault. I just-" I begin to explain, as truthfully as I can.

"Jack, shut up , this doesn't concern you." Bunny interrupts, not taking his gaze off Pitch, his paws clenched. I hesitate at this. Since when did everyone become so serious about this? I mean, yeah it's Pitch Black, but it's not like he's tried to take over the world or anything yet. Maybe it was me... I was the reason for the sudden dispute. The Guardians can't see Pitch being anything but a heartless monster to scare children, therefore can't see how he saved me from the gang or how he looked after me whilst the Guardians were trying to get to me. 

"What do you mean 'it doesn't concern me'?! So what I want doesn't matter anymore?" I question, expecting a chance to voice my thoughts.

"Jack, this has been going a lot longer than when you arrived here. You're not involved." Tooth warns, a harsh tone to her voice. I stumble back slightly. The four sanding in front of me are not the Guardians I've come to know... They've changed. I lower my head and clench my fists. 

"Then what's the point of being a Guardian?" I growl, looking down at the floor.

"No, Jack, we did not mean-" North begins, his voice suddenly turning soft.

"What's the point?! I wasn't around for anything and none of you give me an opinion." I almost scream at them. I feel Pitch come closer to me from behind.

"When will you stop following me like I'm a child that can't handle his own battles?! I chose to come here with Pitch, you think I would've done that if I didn't feel safe?!" I continue, ready to run off. However, Pitch's hands grip my shoulders and turn me to face him.

"Jack, it's fine. Calm down." He insists. I look him in the eyes, which just makes the situation seem even more difficult. I shake my head furiously and pull from him.

"It's not fine..." I mutter, feeling the tears prick at my eyes. I run from the room and down the corridor, out of the lair and into the Burgess treeline.


	7. Lifestyle Changes

My climbing skills had come in handy again. Sitting up in the tree branches was my favourite place to come and think things over, knowing no one can disturb me. I had about half an hour before I would become a spirit again. Jack Frost the winter spirit and Guardian of fun... Alongside the Guardians of Wonder, Hope, Memories and Dreams... If I decide I still want to be one of them. Seeing them the way they acted today, has changed my opinion on all of them. I don't know if I _could_ live alongside them again. Then again, I didn't have too... In a few more minuets, the moon will poke out, giving a first sighting for the night and I could make my decision; return to being a spirit, or stay human... Forever. I know that Pitch is against the idea of me giving up my guardian life for him, but I honestly believe that it would be better for us. Besides, it was more my decision than his. I know I could stay as a spirit and give up my Guardianship, but I know I would still have the Guardians and MiM's prying eyes watching me all the time. I know that he'll allow me to stay with him for the rest of my life, but I don't know if I could push that burden onto his shoulders. What would happen when I died? It wouldn't be fair on him. But if I remain a Guardian, we'll never get any peace together. We'll constantly be interrupted and torn apart, no matter what I say or how I fight against it... So that's it then, I've made up my mind. I glimpse the first light of the silver moon between the dark clouds. Inhaling deeply, I drop down from the branch and walk to the grassy clearing. Standing tall, I exhale and look up to Tsar Lunar. The amount of thought I've put into this decision, gives me logical reasons to chose this, but I still feel nervous and that it could be a big mistake. But I only have a few more minuets to ask him and then I'll have to wait god knows how many years for another chance at this.   
"Tsar Lunar, I hope you can hear me. I really appreciate you saving me three hundred years ago and the trust and power you have provided me. However, I didn't think the Guardian life is for me," I begin, the moonbeams seemingly shining down on me, as if Lunar has turned his attention solely to me, "I know he's supposed to be the enemy, but I see something different in Pitch. I love him and want to spent the rest of my life with him. Yet, I can't do this with you and the Guardians constant eyes on me, pulling me away from him and telling me that my idea is stupid... If being with him is something a Guardian isn't permitted to do, then so be it," I continue, pausing and breathing deep before my next sentence. The moonbeams seem to swirl around me slightly, not attempting to sway my decision, but to make sure I'm serious. MiM went through so much trouble to convince the Guardians that I was one of them. He saw so much potential in me. I don't regret his decision, nor disrespect it, I would rather life a short happy life, rather than a long one of misery. I enjoy my time with the Guardians, obviously, but there's somethig different about them now which I never saw before. Besides I've fallen for Pitch...  
"Therefore I've decided that I want to be Hu-" I begin, requesting a human life. However, a voice calls my name and and hand swiftly presses over my lips. I'm knocked to the floor with a sudden force and someone kneels over me. I look into Pitch's eyes as his hand stays firmly clamped on my mouth.  
"Stop it Jack! I thought we talked about this? I thought you were going to stay a Guardian, for me." He questions, his eyes shifting to plead me to stop asking MiM. I look up to him, using my eyes to apologise to him. His hand soon becomes replaced by his lips pressed tenderly against mine. I could already feel the accusing eyes of the Guardians on us. Although I couldn't see them, I already know that's what they're doing. Looking down on Pitch, blaming him for my decision and 'corruption'. I close my eyes, enjoying the kiss. I would swallow hard, breathe deeply, hold my breath, if I wanted to alert Pitch. 'I'm sorry' is all I can say, manually, repeating it over and over before I can hear it's echo's. His lips pull from mine, smiling warmly down at me. I return the small smile, looking up into his eyes... 'I'm sorry.'  
"-Man." I finish, my voice barely above a whisper. I feel Pitch's posture change instantly. He shifts to ridged and stiff. I can feel the tears already prick at my eyes, seeing him so distraught and upset isn't the most pleasant sight for me to see, but now I know I can live uninterrupted with him. I follow Pitch gaze as it suddenly darts over to the other Guardians. They have changed back to their normal selves, to how I'm used to seeing them. He looks back to me and I can feel myself slipping out of consciousness. He lowers his head to my chest, tightening me into an embrace and I feel his tears stain my hoodie. I look back to the Guardians, noticing their expressions to be ones of sadness and loss. I place my hand on Pitch's head, tangling my fingers in his hair.  
"I'm not dying you know." I breathe, smirking.  
"To me you are. You seemed to have diminished yourself and the Guardians throughout one day... You're going to die right in front of me one day and there's nothing I can do about it." He mutters through the fabrics of my clothes. I said that I wasn't dying, but it certainly felt like it. Whether it was the atmosphere and how broken Pitch seems to have become or how much this process seems to hurt, I don't know.   
"I love you." I cry, suddenly feeling scared and upset. His head pulls up and a hand places on my cheek.  
"I love you too." He replies, his face tearstained and fresh tears already rolling over his skin. A pain hits me multiple times in the stomach, as if someone had gotten a knive and brutally stabbed me several times with it. I grin up at him, trying to mask my body spasms and pain, watching as he seems to fade into darkness and the world around me becomes black.


	8. Night Together

I begin to wake up, covered by a sheet and a plump pillow under my head. The smell of dark chocolate and coffee mixed with hints of lint and charcoal make up the scent that lingers around Pitch. A warm smell that I've come to love. I move around in the sheets, searching for his body to cling to. When I find myself in an empty bed, I open my eyes to look and am met with the bright reds and golds of one of the North Poles  bedrooms. The room was also empty. Pulling myself from the warmth of the sheets, I grab my hoodie and slip it on, walking to the mirror. I look at my face with interest. My hair is still brown, but now had a silver/white gleam to it as the light catches the occasional hair that is still dyed white. My eyes were... A lot different. My left eye was a bright piercing blue, but my right was a soft hazel like they were when I was human. Did MiM listen to me? Am I human? If I am... Do I have the reminders of being a Guardian marked on me forever? I walk from the mirror and to my door. I don't particularly want to talk to the Guardians at the moment, but I would like to know what happened after I passed out. I suddenly realise my hands are bare and reach behind the open door for my staff. Whether it was a useless stick or it did have a little power left in it, I don't care, I felt lost without it. I walk down the stairs camly and normally, resisting the urge to vault the railings, in fear this time I might break my legs.   
"Here he is! Jack, how are you?" North questions, a cheerful ring to his tone. It was too late, however, I can already feel the tense swimming around us.  
"Fine." I reply simply, turning to them. They all seem shocked and awestruck at my... New look.   
"Wow. Jack you look beautiful." Tooth breathes. I feel kinda awkward under all the stares and gaped mouths, but luckily a voice saves me.  
"Truly a sight to lust over." Pitch's voice purrs from the shadows. His arms wrap around me from behind and I turn in his arms. His lips press to mine tenderly, brushing soft kisses over my lips.  
"I thought you would be mad at me." I whisper, fearful for his answer.  
"Oh, I am mad with you. But we can discuss that later. For now I'm happy that you're safe and alive." He replies, his tone suddenly turning stern.   
"You were lucky kid." Bunny adds, his arms folded showing how serious this has suddenly turned.  
"We thought we were going to lose you Jack." Tooth says, her brow furrowing in worry.  
"Hey, I only asked to become human. It's not like I was gonna die." I remind, holding my hands up in surrender to the sudden concern.  
"Exactly. You were lucky Pitch told us what happened. We talked with Man in Moon and he gave you powers back." North smiles, warmly. So... I'm still a Guardian? I'm in a slow process of changing from human back to being a spirit?  
"W-Why? I wanted to become human. Why do any of you have to right to deny me of that?!" I question, frustrated at their actions.  
"Because if you became human, none of us would be able to see you again." Pitch explains, his voice soft.  
"I would come and see all of you!" I state, reminding Pitch of our earlier conversation.  
"You would travel from Burgess, and back, to the North pole everyday?" Bunny points out... Okay maybe I wouldn't come and see them _every_ day.  
"Besides Jack, you saw what happened when I only pushed you. You had a big bruise on your hip, anyone would've thought it was broken," Pitch adds, wrapping his fingers with mine, "I would have to hold back all the time... I couldn't do that." He finishes, his voice dropping to a whisper for my ears only to hear. I shiver slightly at the thought of how intimate the relationship will be now I'm a Guardian again. I probably would agree with all of them, then we could just push this matter aside and I could try and sort out the Pitch and Guardians problem... Thing. But, as stubborn as I am, can't allow everyone to go ahead thinking that making a decision, which only affects my life the most, on my behalf is ok.  
"That still gives none of you the right to go deciding on how I'm going to live. It was my decision that _I_ should've made." I remind, walking from the room and back up the stairs.  
"Jack- wait!" I hear Pitch call, but I break into a run and take the steps three at a time, shutting myself into my room as soon as I reach the balcony.

* * *

Everyone had probably decided it was best to give me time to myself. I feel pretty guilty at leaving Pitch downstairs with the Guardians... God how awkward it must be. Everyone just standing around, not really sure what to say to one another. Now though, I can feel the eyes on me. Piercing gold eyes from the shadows across from the bed I'm lying on.   
"I know your there Pitch." I call out, keeping my eyes fixed on the ceiling. A figure sits next to me and brushes a lock of hair from my face. Silence between us remains thick as I refuse to speak and he scours for anything to say to me that would spark up a conversation.  
"Im sorry Jack." He breathes, his hand pressing against my cheek and pulling my head to point in his direction. I look up at him, trying to keep my eyes cold and unforgiving. But it was so difficult. I feel my eyes soften almost instantly and he smirks down at me a little, which I return.   
"I'm still mad at you." I laugh, pulling my head away from him and looking at the wall.  
"I know you are... And I'm sorry." He replies, leaning down to me. A tongue softly licks half way up my neck and lips touch down on my skin, sucking on my neck. I cant help but moan into the sensation as my fingers curl into the sheets, gripping and pulling them in the tight balls of my hands.His hands begin to slide under my hoodie, ravishing the skin underneath, with his fingers imitating a creepy crawler of some sor, dragging his fingernails lightly over my abdomen as he 'crawls'. His mouth trails up to mine, his teeth pulling and playing at my lower lip before his tongue leads his lips to mine. His hands push my hoodie to my chest, waiting to pull it over my head and continue undressing me. It's quickly discared and his hands trail down toward my trousers, his lips still being occupied with mine. The light rattle and clink of metal echoes slightly arund the room which is only filled with with the slight noise of moans and whimpers. The belt is swiftly pulled from my hips and the trouser buttons don't even seem relevant to undo. Pitch's hand slides under my back, lifting me up, just enough so his other hand can slide my trousers off. He undresses me painfully slow, building up the tension and excitement to come.  
"Pitch!" I breathe bucking my hips slightly to push him to undress me faster. He simply smirks down at me, knowing how desperate I've become.  
Everything about me was back to normal again now. Both eyes were the same ice sapphire that is gotten used to over three hundred years. My hair was pure white, it glistening silver whenever the light hit it. I still can't decide if this is good or not. His lips were back on my neck again as my trousers are thrown to the floor and his hands smother my upper body. His clothes are pulled away by the shadows and my hips grind with his.   
"I love you, so much." He breathes, looking down at me. I can feel my blue blush dust over my cheeks. It's like he was trying to confirm to me that he found me being a Guardian to be a good thing.  
"I love you too." I reply, barely above a whisper. 


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this took to post. I was so busy over Christmas and New Year's, I just simply didn't have any time to write a new chapter. But it's done now and I hope you enjoy it ^^

I wake up the next morning, the light from outside peaking through the curtains ever so slight and just enough to light the room up so that the outline of objects are visible. I sit up on the mattress, surrounded by the sheets. I look subtly to my side to find myself alone in the sheets again. My fingers curl around the fabrics and tighten into fists, not in annoyance, but rather in hurt and worry. Worry because of the thought of what has pushed him out, what if the Guardians told him to leave? And hurt because he could've warned me of his departure, rather than leaving me here wondering what's happened and the feeling of abandonment looming over me. I could still feel his hands from last night, running over my skin. Feel him inside me, my hair being tugged and everything in pure ecstasy! What if he left because of that? What if he thought I was terrible?... No... He wouldn't leave over something as trivial as that. After everything we've been through together over the last couple of days... We love each other. I rip the sheets from my and run out of the room, vaulting the stair rail outside and landing on the ground floor. It's then that I realise the familiar whir of machinery wasn't filling the air and the friendly jungle of the elves bells weren't ringing in my ears. The workshop was empty. But it _always_ works three hundred and sixty five days of the year.  
"North?" I call, looking at the emptiness around me, "Tooth?!" I try again, suddenly becoming desperate for an answer, for someone, something, to break the deafening silence.  
"Bunny?! Sandy?!" I cry out, running into different corridors, eventually coming to the Workshop entrance.  
"PITCH!" I scream, collapsing to my knees and tears spilling over my cheeks. My hands press against the wooden slats, supporting me as I collapse to all fours.  
"PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" I beg, feeling the pain of three hundred years of loneliness looking over me. I falls onto my side and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and burying my face. I don't want to be left on my own again. I made a mistake trying to throw it all away, it was me being caught up in the moment and thinking it was best... Is that why I've been left alone now? I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, a hand brushes through my hair and my eyes spring open. My hands uncurl from the sheets and my head rests a little lighter on the pillow. Quickly I sit up in bed and my eyes lie on Pitch who is sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. It was a nightmare? I can remember waking up to find Pitch not being here and then... I must have fallen asleep again and Pitch not being here must've triggered a horrible nightmare of loneliness.  
"I'm right here." Pitch whispers softly, his hand reaching over and brushing lightly through my hair again.

* * *

Everyone had heard my shouting and screaming from downstairs. So everything that was happening was a nightmare but my speech was being said out loud huh? They were fretting around me for about ten minuets, making sure I was ok, Bunny even taking it as far as blaming Pitch for my nightmare. It was obvious that the Guardians still didn't fully trust  
Pitch, but I would like to believe the reason they were trying was because they trusted me enough to know my decision is the right one. However I think it might be a while before any of them trust him without my assurance. Sometimes I could hear Pitch having a conversation with MiM, but it always was a mix of emotions. Sometimes it would sound happy, and they would chat like old friends. But other times, they would argue and would sound like mortal enemies, so I could never figure out if MiM agreed with the idea of me and Pitch together and him being around the Guardians. Sitting at the breakfast table was anything but simple. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and the was a need for something to be said lingering around, but nobody gathered the guts to do it. I have no problem with either the Guardians or Pitch, but because they find it awkward together... It puts me in their awkward situation too. I don't want to leave Pitch on his own as it'll probably be intimidating for him... But I don't know if I can take it any more. I cough slightly in an break the ice.  
"P-Pitch... Would you- ah- accompany me on a walk?" I ask, a little too formally for my liking.  
"Yes." He replies, nearly a micro second after I ask the question, quickly standing up and exiting the room with me.  
"I don't think I've been in a more tense situation in my life." I breathe, rigidly. We step out together into the snowy landscape of the North Pole, the snow crunching familiarly under my feet a in my toes.   
"Agreed. I don't think that they'll ever get used to me." Pitch replies, holding his hand out toward me. I take it, my fingers intwinning with his.  
"They will, you just need to give them time. They were the same toward me when I first arrived here remember?" I attempt to lighten his mood by thinking positively. Silence falls upon us for a few seconds, before I gain the courage to ask something that has been bothering me.  
"What have you and MiM been talking about?" I questions, unsure whether I want to hear the answer.  
"Just things, nothing important." He replies, brushing off the question with ease.  
"But the other night it sounded as if you and him were arguing." I push.  
"Hm? Oh, yes we were." He answers, however, he catches the panicked face of mine and quickly explains himself, "Me and Lunar go back a fair while. Even to the point where we had a form of friendship. It seems like that is developing again and, like any friends do, we argue. Nothing about me and you, just general political rubbish." He smiles warmly. I lean into him, happy with his explanation and enjoy the moment. The snow dancing around us and the only noise to be the whistling of the calm wind. I wish that is could be like this forever. But it can't. At some point wed have to go back into the workshop with the Guardians and everything would become awkward again...  
"Do you think we'll ever be able to have a normal relationship?" I question.  
"Yes, someday... But its not like we don't have enough time. I'm willing to wait if you are." He replies.  
"Of course I am. In the three hundred and nineteen years I've been a spirit... You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life." I smile warmly back.


End file.
